1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in photographic display apparatus and, more particularly, to photographic display apparatus which utilize an orthochromatic, high contrast, graphic arts copy film containing an image thereon viewed against a mirror background.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, images etched onto glass or otherwise formed in glass by conventional techniques have become somewhat popular. Generally, the images may be etched onto the glass and then silver-coated. The techniques for producing these etched glass images are well known and are not described in detail herein. However, the process of producing the etched glass images in somewhat time-consuming and hence expensive, at least in terms of costly labor time.
There has been one prior art technique for producing a pattern on the back of a glass sheet and which pattern is made by spraying a silver coating on the glass sheet in accordance with the prominent outlines of a photographic image to be presented. Thereafter, the photograph of this image is placed in registry with the sprayed silver pattern to produce a somewhat unique effect of an etched glass image. However, in this case, the photograph can be a color photograph so that the resulting image is presented in color, although in the form of an etched glass image.
There has been another prior art technique of silk screening an image on the back surface of a glass sheet, and thereafter spraying a silver coating around the prominent portions of the image. Then, the entire back surface of the glass sheet is silvered so that when one looks through the glass sheet, the resulting appearance is somewhat similar to that of etched glass.